


Il vestito che fa il rivoluzionario

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin sta passando i due anni di separazione dalla propria ciurma con i rivoluzionari. Il suo scopo è imparare il più possibile da loro, tutto ciò che potrà esserle utile in futuro. Lei stessa, però, insegnerà qualcosa a qualcuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il vestito che fa il rivoluzionario

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirazione presa da una doujinshi (di cui non conosco l'autore) trovata sull'ultima raccolta di Onemani dedicata all'armata rivoluzionaria.  
> Come storia era divertente ma un po' assurda (lo leggerete), quindi qualcuno potrebbe trovarla un pochino OOC.

Non era stato facile, per Robin, accettare l'offerta dei rivoluzionari. Passare due anni con loro, lontano dai compagni che aveva finalmente trovato dopo vent'anni di ricerche, le dava l'impressione di una lenta punizione. Ma erano stati gli ordini di Rufy, non solo il suo capitano ma anche l'uomo che l'aveva salvata da se stessa, per cui aveva intenzione di eseguirli al meglio.  
Nessuno di loro era stato presente a Marineford e Robin si rendeva conto, pur rimpiangendolo, che non sarebbero comunque riusciti a fare nulla per aiutarlo. Erano troppo deboli. Per questo motivo, per quanto l'idea di stare lontana così a lungo le dispiacesse, lo aveva fatto con il buon proposito di imparare tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto essere utile alla ciurma e soprattutto a Rufy.  
Si aspettava di provare della nostalgia. Ciò che non si aspettava era di trovare un ambiente così aperto e stimolante all'interno dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria. Dragon, nelle foto segnaletiche che apparivano di tanto in tanto sui giornali, aveva sempre quell'aria dura, quel ghigno che pareva ferino. Inoltre, le notizie tendevano a mostrare sempre la parte peggiore di loro, massacri, guerre, tradimenti che avrebbero provocato con l'intenzione di colpire il governo.  
La realtà era ovviamente un'altra e Robin non poteva dirsi non ansiosa di scoprirla, benché avesse notato subito che non erano del tutto disposti a rivelarle proprio tutto quello che facevano e come lo facevano. Già il fatto che l'avessero ammessa nel loro quartier generale costituiva un grande onore, per cui lei rispettava la loro privacy, ma allo stesso tempo non lesinava qualche piccolo trucco che il suo frutto le consentiva per arrivare ad alcuni tipi di informazione.  
Per il momento, si godeva il cameratismo che Baltigo offriva. Il cuore dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria non era enorme e, soprattutto fra gli ufficiali superiori, c'era un vincolo di amicizia e rispetto che non sarebbe stato possibile in un autentico esercito. Le avevano detto che quando Ivankov frequentava la base era anche peggio, perché non era un uomo che potesse mantenere la serietà troppo a lungo.  
Visto quello che era successo a Marineford, però, Ivankov aveva ritenuto più prudente restare nella sua isola, per il momento, e a Baltigo restava solo uno sparuto gruppo di Okama, bastevoli però ad abbassare il livello di serietà che il comportamento di Dragon aveva così faticosamente alzato. Robin avrebbe voluto incontrare Ivankov, data la sua presenza a Marineford, ma comprendeva la decisione che aveva preso.  
Tuttavia Baltigo le aveva rivelato un'altra sorpresa che di certo non poteva immaginare: Sabo, un secondo fratello di Rufy. Lo stupore che aveva provato scoprendo che il secondo in comando dell'intero esercito rivoluzionario fosse un ragazzo di appena vent'anni era scomparsa subito dopo, perché il fatto di essere il fratello del suo capitano lo elevava ad un livello che lei non sapeva se avrebbe potuto raggiungere. In quanto membro della sua ciurma, lo avrebbe fatto di certo, le aveva assicurato Sabo.  
Non l'aveva incontrato subito, però, in quanto anche lui aveva impiegato del tempo per riprendersi da ciò che era successo a Marineford, dove non aveva potuto recarsi per via di impegni imprescindibili dei rivoluzionari, cosa che l'aveva distrutto. Da quando si era ripreso, invece, capitava che passassero molto tempo insieme, perché Sabo era ansioso di sentire da lei avventure su Rufy ed era sempre disponibile a raccontarle episodi della loro infanzia, per quanto la maggior parte del tempo questi racconti finissero con le lacrime agli occhi dalla commozione.  
Sabo non era comunque l'unico rivoluzionario con cui Robin aveva legato. C'era Bunny Joe, l'uomo che l'aveva salvata a Tequila Wolf, e che provava per lei una sincera ammirazione, al punto da viziarla e cercare di assecondare, per quanto possibile, le sue richieste. C'era il Dottor Bones, amante del crossdressing, con il quale condivideva la passione per l'humor nero. C'era Iulo, l'ufficiale addetto alle intercettazioni e alle missioni sotto copertura che non si faceva scrupoli ad ignorare gli ordini di Dragon e a farle una corte spietata.  
E poi c'era il suo preferito, Tremotino, il bibliotecario, che aveva una memoria eidetica e una cultura sterminata. Robin adorava la biblioteca dei rivoluzionari, perché raramente le era capitato di entrarne in una così rifornita, se si escludeva ovviamente quella di Ohara. Dragon e i suoi dovevano averla raccolta nel corso degli anni e delle missioni, ottenendo veramente un compendio di conoscenze inestimabili. Tremotino li aveva letti tutti, per cui a lei bastava chiedere per individuare subito il libro che le serviva. Robin non possedeva la sua stessa memoria, ma imparava in fretta, e tra un allenamento per migliorare l'uso del suo frutto e una riunione sulla situazione geopolitica del mondo, si recava in biblioteca a leggere, sia per scoprire informazioni sui Poneglyps, sia per ricordare qualunque cosa potesse essere utile alla ciurma per navigare nel New World.  
Fu proprio in biblioteca che Sabo venne a salutarla, al ritorno da una missione. Non si era ancora nemmeno cambiato o lavato, per cui il suo abito elegante era sporco di terra e sudore e anche strappato un diversi punti. Non doveva essere stato un compito semplice.  
«Tutto bene?» le domandò gentilmente Robin.  
«Direi di sì.» Il ghignò sul viso di Sabo le diede la chiara indicazione che avessero ottenuto una vittoria importante.  
«Che cosa avete fatto di interessante?»  
«Cose.» Si sorrisero: sapevano entrambi che c'erano casi in cui Dragon era irremovibile nel tenere nascosti i suoi obiettivi anche ai suoi stessi uomini, il che era il motivo per cui la maggior parte di questi compiti venisse affidata al suo comandante in campo o ad uno degli alti ufficiali. Per cui Robin non chiese altro sulla missione.  
«Koala e Hack?» Sapeva che Sabo non andava mai in missione senza il suo staff di riferimento, o comunque in rarissime occasioni.  
«Koala è andata a risistemarsi, Hack invece tornerà più tardi.» Col fatto che si trattava di un uomo pesce, non era insolito che si spostasse a nuoto, cosa che gli consentiva di precedere o seguire il gruppo se ce ne fosse bisogno. «Adesso vado anche io a riposarmi un po'» proseguì Sabo. «Ci vediamo stasera a cena?»  
«Certamente.» Lei apprezzava la sua compagnia a prescindere dal fatto che parlassero di Rufy, benché questo fosse comunque l'argomento di conversazione principale.  
Quando lui lasciò la biblioteca, Robin rimase a fissare per un po' il libro, indecisa se continuare la lettura o tentare di scoprire qualcosa in più sulla missione segreta di Sabo. La sua curiosità ebbe la meglio, per cui ripose il libro al suo posto, scese dalla scala su cui era seduta e si recò al bagno per parlare con Koala.  
Il bagno dei rivoluzionari era stato costruito, almeno così le avevano detto, seguendo lo stile di quelli di Wanokuni, per cui era presente una grande vasca di acqua calda dov'era possibile immergersi per rilassarsi dopo essersi lavati per bene nelle docce normali. Dragon l'aveva scelto perché riteneva che fosse l'ideale per rimettere in sesto il corpo dopo le missioni. Robin era sicura di trovarvi Koala.  
Koala le piaceva. In un certo senso le ricordava Nami, autoritaria quando serviva, decisa nei suoi obiettivi ma molto dolce quando serviva. Ciò che avevano di estremamente differente era che Koala vestiva in modo estremamente femminile: capelli lunghi, ben curati e sempre organizzati in una diversa pettinatura, trucco molto pesante, un tipo di vestiario appariscente, pieno di pizzi e merletti e bigiotteria. Robin la trovava eccessiva, ma non si sarebbe mai permessa di giudicare i suoi gusti.  
Per questo motivo, però, stentò per un attimo a riconoscerla quando la vide nella nebbia umida provocata dal calore dell'acqua della vasca. I suoi occhi si fissarono sul simbolo impresso a fuoco sulla sua schiena, quel sole rosso che per gli uomini pesce, ma non solo, rappresentava un simbolo di libertà dopo la schiavitù. Non avrebbe mai pensato di vederlo portato da un essere umano.  
Koala sentì del movimento dietro di lei e si voltò. «Oh, Robin!» esclamò, riconoscendola, e poi scostò lo sguardo di lato come se non fosse del tutto felice di vederla.  
Robin rimase per un attimo a fissarla incredula. La voce era la sua, ma senza trucco e con i capelli tenuti semplicemente corti e lisci, sembrava un'altra persona. «Posso unirmi a te?» le domandò gentilmente.  
«Certo.» Koala continuava a non guardarla in faccia, ma Robin notò che in realtà non la perse d'occhio nemmeno per un istante mentre si insaponava e si sciacquava, prima di entrare nella vasca al suo fianco.  
La realtà era che Koala apprezzava tantissimo Robin: nei rivoluzionari era a prescindere una specie di leggenda per quello che rappresentava e per come era riusciva a sfuggire per anni sia ai loro radar, sia a quelli del governo. Koala la trovava anche bellissima e di classe, una donna a cui aspirare.  
«Com'è andata la missione?» le domandò Robin, una volta che si fu seduta al suo fianco, sul gradino basso della vasca, cosa che permetteva loro di stare comode ed immerse nell'acqua alla giusta altezza.  
«Stancante» ammise lei. «Ma è andato tutto bene. Non posso dirti di più, mi dispiace.» L'ammirazione che provava per lei non superava di certo gli obblighi che aveva nei confronti dei rivoluzionari.  
«Naturalmente» rispose Robin. La realtà era che l'interesse nello scoprire cosa fosse quella missione le era calato, ora la sua attenzione era tutta focalizzata su Koala e, soprattutto, sul simbolo che portava sulla schiena. «Posso farti una domanda personale?»  
Lei se ne stupì appena, poi annuì. «Non so se posso risponderti, però.»  
«Ci provo lo stesso: è il simbolo dei pirati del sole quello che hai sulla schiena?»  
Koala scostò appena lo sguardo: doveva immaginare che l'avesse notato, quando non si era ancora immersa totalmente nell'acqua. «Sì, è quello» confermò.  
«Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo» mormorò Robin dolcemente, cogliendo il suo disagio.  
«No» disse Koala. Stavolta la sua voce era uscita decisa. «Non lo sono.» La guardò fissa negli occhi. «Il simbolo che ho sulla schiena rappresenta uno degli uomini migliori che io abbia mai conosciuto e rappresenta il motivo per cui combatto. Solo che» aggiunse, con più esitazione, «non sono solo bei ricordi. Qui lo sanno tutti, per cui è diventata una cosa quasi normale. Ma è sempre difficile parlarne, soprattutto dopo quello che è successo a Sabo.»  
Robin rimase indecisa se chiederle qualcos'altro oppure lasciar perdere la conversazione. Sapeva bene cosa significava avere delle memorie dolorose che potevano tornare a tormentarti, per quanto il presente fosse brillante. Inoltre, il fatto che Koala avesse citato la morte di Ace era significativo. Sabo si era unito ai rivoluzionari quand'era un bambino, per cui si poteva dire che i veterani l'avessero praticamente visto crescere come se fosse un po' il figlio di tutti. In tanti anni aveva affrontato le prove più disparate senza mai un'incertezza o un'esitazione, per cui la sua disperazione dopo la morte del fratello era stato qualcosa di difficile da affrontare per tutti. Se Koala paragonava a quello la sua esperienza, voleva dire che era stata una cosa estremamente dolorosa, che la situazione di Sabo aveva purtroppo riportato alla luce.  
Aveva quindi deciso di non chiederle altro, ma fu Koala stessa a proseguire la conversazione. «Fisher Tiger mi ha salvato, in tutti i modi in cui era possibile farlo. Non mi ha solo liberato dalla schiavitù, mi ha anche riportato a casa nonostante quello che gli essere umani gli avevano fatto. Mi ha letteralmente riportato in vita.» Parlava guardando in lontananza, con le labbra appena piegate in un sorriso, come se stesse fissando il ricordo di quel tempo. «È morto per questo ed è una cosa che non mi potrò mai perdonare.»  
Robin non aveva idea che Koala fosse stata una schiava, in passato. Immaginava che ogni membro dell'armata rivoluzionaria avesse un motivo per essere stato arruolato, ma spesso Dragon le aveva dato l'impressione di attirarli a sé grazie al suo carisma, più che a qualche motivo intrinseco nel loro passato.  
«È per questo che combatti?»  
Koala annuì. «Voglio essere per altri quello che Fisher Tiger è stato per me. Voglio fare per gli altri quello che Fisher Tiger ha fatto per me.»  
Robin sentiva di capirla benissimo: in un certo senso, aveva accettato di passare due anni con i rivoluzionari per un motivo estremamente simile. Solo che nel suo caso, in quanto pirata, rimaneva una cosa decisamente molto più egoista e personale. «Sei davvero una ragazza speciale» commentò.  
Koala tornò a voltarsi verso di lei. Aveva le guance rosse, ma poteva essere semplicemente per il caldo. «Be', non so...» Aveva ammirato tantissimo Robin, persona della quale molto si parlava nell'Armata Rivoluzionaria, e ricevere un complimento da lei era una soddisfazione enorme. «Grazie.»  
Rimasero nell'acqua calda ancora per qualche minuto, finché non si resero conto che il calore aveva iniziato a diventare fastidioso, quindi tornarono nella zona delle docce per asciugarsi. Robin aveva conservato l'abitudine di non abbassare mai la guardia, anche se ormai si sentiva al sicuro a Baltigo, per cui notò benissimo gli sguardi che ogni tanto Koala le riservava.  
In realtà, non erano sguardi maligni, al contrario. Koala la trovava bellissima. Robin era una donna fatta, rispetto a lei che era ancora una ragazzina, e soprattutto aveva un portamento e un modo di muoversi che era estremamente elegante. Il volto, con quel naso dal profilo greco e gli occhi a mandorla, era decisamente particolare ma contribuiva ad aumentare il suo fascino.  
«Mi piacerebbe essere bella come te» le disse sinceramente.  
Robin se ne stupì: sapeva usare il suo fascino, se voleva, e Sanji non le aveva mai lesinato i suoi complimenti, ma era raro che arrivassero da ragazze e fossero così sincere. «Ma tu sei molto carina» le rispose, altrettanto sinceramente. «Anzi, lo sei molto di più che con quei trucchi in faccia» aggiunse, indicando la borsa dei trucchi che aveva in mano e che si stava preparando ad usare.  
«Dici sul serio?» mormorò Koala, perplessa. «Non lo so... È che voglio essere femminile, capisci? Quand'ero una schiava non ero niente, non ero nemmeno un essere umano. Adesso posso essere tutto quello che voglio.»  
«Ti assicuro che si piò essere femminili anche senza trucco.»  
Koala non pareva convinta. Certo, Robin non portava trucchi, ma la trovava molto più bella di quanto lei stessa non fosse.  
Poi Robin ebbe un dubbio e domandò: «Chi ti ha insegnato a truccarti?»  
«Iva-san e gli altri Okama» rispose Koala. «Loro se ne intendono di moda.»  
Ora era tutto chiaro: gli Okama potevano anche intendersene di moda, ma avevano un modo di vestire totalmente particolare e fuori dalle righe, cosa che ovviamente dipendeva dal fatto di possedere ancora un corpo da uomo a prescindere da come si sentissero dentro. Robin dubitava che potessero essere un buon esempio per una ragazza come Koala, che aveva attraversato diverse traversie nella vita e non aveva sviluppato un senso proprio del suo corpo.  
«Va bene» decise, alzandosi. «Ti aiuterò io a trovare un tuo stile. Se non ti piacerà, puoi sempre tornare indietro, ma possiamo provarci.»  
Koala la fissò: doveva ammettere che Robin sapeva essere decisamente più affascinante di quanto Ivankov fosse mai stato, per tutto il rispetto che provava per lui che in parte l'aveva cresciuta. «Va bene» annuì. Era sinceramente felice del fatto che Robin fosse disposta ad aiutarla.  
Si recarono nella sartoria della base. Come molti dei luoghi di Baltigo, era estremamente rifornita, perché spesso veniva utilizzata per creare copie di divise o altro che potevano servire per le missioni sotto copertura. Robin stessa ne aveva approfittato, considerando che il resto del suo guardaroba era rimasto sulla Sunny, a Sabaody, e di certo non avrebbe chiesto a rivoluzionari di recuperarglielo.  
«Per prima cosa, creeremo un vestito» disse a Koala. «Dev'essere qualcosa in cui ti trovi a tuo agio, ma allo stesso tempo che ti piaccia indossare.»  
Il capo sarto responsabile del settore, così come gli altri, si dimostrarono entusiasti di aiutare in questa missione e Robin sospettò decisamente che tutti trovassero l'abbigliamento e il trucco di Koala eccessivo, ma non le avessero mai detto nulla per rispettare le sue decisioni, oppure per non irritare Ivankov che era uno degli ufficiali e, da come ne sentiva parlare spesso, anche abbastanza persuasivo nelle sue convinzioni.  
Per prima cosa prepararono un modello secondo quello che, dalla loro esperienza, avrebbe potuto adattarsi a Koala, quindi questo venne risistemato sulla base del suo gusto personale. Nonostante tutto, aveva ancora una passione per i pizzi, che vennero quindi sistemati nella gonna in modo da non essere invadenti. Koala scelse anche il colore principale: un rosa salmone. Su quel punto fu irremovibile, nonostante altri le suggerissero colori meno particolari. Ma quando lei specificò che era perché le ricordava il colore della pelle di Fisher Tiger, nessuno osò protestare ancora.  
In poco tempo, i sarti le presero le misure e crearono il vestito direttamente su di lei. Alcuni si preoccuparono di decorarlo, pur in maniera sobria, con due sottili cinture in vita che richiamavano il colore dei suoi guanti. Altri si occuparono di farle scegliere delle scarpe: la decisione ricadde su un paio di stivali bassi, con il tacco alto ma largo per consentire di camminare agevolmente, uniti ad un paio di calzettoni che le arrivavano sopra il ginocchio.  
Quando Koala si guardò finalmente allo specchio, rimase perplessa dall'aspetto che vedeva. Mosse gambe e braccia, poi si mosse di lato e girò su se stessa per vedere l'effetto che faceva e come si sentiva.  
«Stai molto bene» le disse Robin e i sarti annuirono all'unisono, soddisfatti del loro operato.  
«Mi piace» confermò Koala. «Mi piace davvero.» Era proprio il colore di Fisher Tiger, il che le diede una sensazione di nostalgia. Alzò la mano per sfiorarsi i capelli naturali, che a differenza del resto delle parrucche che usava, erano per comodità tenuti a caschetto. Erano così anche quando aveva trascorso del tempo nella ciurma dei Pirati del Sole e ricordò che loro l'avevano sempre trovata molto carina.  
«Andiamo a vedere cosa ne pensano gli altri» suggerì Robin.  
Era quasi orario di cena, per cui salirono ai piani superiori dove c'era la mensa comune. Gli ufficiali non mangiavano mai né cose differenti né in luoghi diversi dagli altri soldati, per aumentare il cameratismo fra di loro, benché fossero comunque tutti molto più precisi ed educati di quello a cui Robin era abituata. Solo Dragon mangiava da solo e Robin aveva supposto perché altrimenti avrebbe parlato di lavoro anche in quel momento, rovinando la digestione a tutti.  
Sabo e Hack, che evidentemente era tornato dalla missione in fretta rispetto ad altre occasioni, le stavano aspettando davanti all'ingresso. Quando le videro arrivare, rimasero un attimo perplessi, cosa che fece ridacchiare Robin. Parevano pensare “e questa chi è?”. Poi compresero che si trattava effettivamente di Koala: Sabo rimase a fissarla a bocca aperta, mentre Hack sorrise e annuì compiaciuto.  
«Robin mi ha dato una mano a risistemarmi» spiegò Koala, con evidente soddisfazione nella voce. «Come sto?»  
«Sei davvero molto carina» confermò Hack. «Ti sta davvero bene quel colore.» Non era stata una precisazione a vuoto, per lui era stato facilissimo riconoscerne l'ispirazione.  
«E tu cosa ne pensi, Sabo?» Era un'evidente presa in giro da parte di Robin, che aveva notato benissimo il fatto che lui non riuscisse a dire una parola, ma che continuasse a fissarla con la bocca aperta.  
«Oh, be', se ti piace va bene...» balbettò infine, dato che lo sguardo di tutti e tre era su di lui. «Scusate, mi è venuta in mente una cosa.» E si allontanò nel corridoio verso le stanze superiori senza aggiungere una parola.  
«Ma che gli prende?» domandò Koala, incrociando le braccia. Sabo era uno dei suoi più cari amici e le avrebbe fatto piacere ricevere le sue impressioni sincere, dato che a lei piaceva tanto il nuovo vestito.  
Robin ridacchiò. «Prova a chiederglielo.»  
«Lo farò.» Prese a seguire la direzione che aveva preso, fino ad arrivare alla sua camera; in quanto ufficiale, era uno dei pochi che ne possedeva una personale. Lei entrò senza nemmeno bussare. Si conoscevano da troppo tempo per quelle formalità e Koala sapeva benissimo che cosa avrebbe potuto trovarci: le pareti tappezzate da articoli di giornali riguardanti Rufy e Ace. Anche se questi ultimi erano spariti per qualche tempo, perché Sabo non riusciva a guardarli senza piangere.  
Lui stava rovistando nel fondo del suo armadio. Aveva tirato fuori alcune scatole di vecchi appunti e vecchi vestiti e aveva sparpagliato intorno certa roba vecchia che avrebbe dovuto aver buttato da tempo attorno a sé. «Ma che stai facendo?» domandò Koala, il cui interesse si era spostato in fretta dal suo vestito al motivo per cui Sabo avesse deciso improvvisamente di dedicarsi alle pulizie di primavera.  
«Aspetta un attimo, ci sono quasi...» le disse, infilandosi, se possibile, ancora più all'interno dell'armadio. «Eccolo!» Riemerse stringendo in mano un sacchetto. Aveva in volto un sorriso piuttosto soddisfatto.  
Koala prese il sacchetto, poiché lo stava porgendo nella sua direzione, e vi guardo all'interno: c'era un cappello rosso con la visiera e la forma vagamente a mela. La particolarità era che vi erano poggiati sopra pure un paio di googles, uno stile simile a quelli che portava Sabo sul suo cilindro. Lo fissò interrogativa.  
«È per te» le disse allora Sabo. «Te l'avevo preso secoli fa, me n'ero quasi scordato... Perché una volta mi avevi detto che ti piacevano i miei, ti ricordi?» Si rimise all'opera per rimettere tutto dentro l'armadio, benché fosse chiaro che non sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare quel preciso incastro che aveva permesso in precedenza a tutti gli oggetti di infilarsi in un posto così piccolo. «Non ho mai fatti in tempo a darteli perché poi tu hai preso a truccarti e a portare le parrucche e pensavo non andassero bene. Però magari con questo vestito...»  
Koala si rigirò il cappello fra le mani e decise che gli piaceva. Quello che non riusciva a credere era che Sabo l'avesse conservato così a lungo senza mai dirglielo. Era come se stesse aspettando il momento giusto. E forse era arrivato. Se lo mise in testa.  
«Come mi sta?» domandò.  
Sabo riemerse dall'armadio per controllare e sorrise. «È perfetto. Se ti piace, cioè» aggiunse, per essere sicuro.  
«Mi piace» confermò lei con un sorriso. «Posso tenerlo?»  
«Certo! È tuo.» Poi ritornò ad immergersi con metà corpo nell'armadio e borbottò qualcos'altro che per Koala fu impossibile sentire.  
«Cosa?»  
Di nuovo, emersero solo dei mugolii non udibili, come se stesse balbettando qualcosa.  
«Cosa?» ripeté Koala, con più veemenza.  
«Ho detto» commentò Sabo seccato, uscendo dall'armadio e decidendo che avrebbe rinunciato a rimettere a posto le proprie cose, «che secondo me quei vestiti e quel trucco ti stavano malissimo prima. Però, insomma, non te l'ho mai detto perché non erano affari miei.» Rimase a fissarla aspettando che dicesse qualcosa, ma dato che continuava a fissarlo con un'espressione sorpresa, proseguì: «Così sembri una te stessa, solo più elegante, ecco. Tipo quando siamo in missione. O quando ti alleni. Senza la puzza» aggiunse, con una risata. Quando si allenavano avevano l'abitudine, che Dragon aveva coltivato, di ridursi a due stracci che colavano sudore.  
Koala rifletté su quello che gli aveva detto. Era assolutamente vero che si trovasse molto a suo agio nel suo vestito da karateka che portava durante l'addestramento, così come in missione trovava più agile muoversi se indossava qualcosa di semplice. Nessuna delle due cose, però, era femminile e lei voleva essere anche carina. Come quando Jinbe e gli altri l'avevano risistemata dopo l'esperienza con i Draghi Celesti e le avevano regalato un vestito rispetto agli stracci che portava prima.   
Forse, però, il concetto di femminile di Ivankov e degli Okama non era quello che si adattava a lei. A lei, che era una rivoluzionaria, faceva parte dello staff del Capo di Stato Maggiore ed era l'assistente del maestro del karate degli uomini pesce. Aprì l'anta dell'armadio per potersi specchiare meglio, adesso che aveva anche in testa quel cappello rosso. Le piacque quello che il riflesso le restituiva.  
«Sì, hai ragione» affermò allora, con un sorriso soddisfatto. «Così sono davvero me stessa.»  
Carina e femminile, ma pur sempre una rivoluzionaria. Che poi era ciò che sia lei, sia Sabo, preferivano.


End file.
